the_dragon_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
Relan Folorate
Name: Relan Folorate Subject: Magic Race: Mentamontis The Mentamosis look very similar to humans. The main differences are their skin, which is tinged blue, and their pupils, which are diamond shaped. The Mentamotis are known as stargazers, however this is not because the look at the night sky, but because whenever they think about something very hard, their eyes sparkle like so many stars in the sky. They do not live very long lives, but their cycle of counting leaves them dead at around 100 years, though this would only take 40 human years. Their exterior bodys also do not age once they reach the age of about 17 human years. The Mentamosis are a very magical race. They can use very powerful spells that can be good or bad. During the beginning of the war they brought destruction down upon the battle field, but about 30 years into it, they had a major dilemma, no one had taught their young advanced magic. Now they were in a panic, they could no longer fight with the same strength. Almost all of their victories had been because of the use of magic. Now they attempted to pull back, but it was too late. Their only fighters growing nearer to death, the couldn't defend any of the lad they'd captured. The rest of the war was a slaughter for them. they managed to make peace with their main enemies about 10 years before the official end to the war. Luckily, because of the short lifespan of their kind, they've already partially recovered from the war, and have relearned many spells that were claimed by death. Age: 34 human years 85 in Mentamosis cycles Appearance: Like the rest of his race his skin is tinted blue. He is around 5'6" with brown hair and blue eyes. Personality:He teaches strictly, however he mainly instructs the students at spells and has them preform and practice them rather than use them himself. He will use spells to teach at the very early levels and advanced levels because it makes them easier to learn and less of a pain to teach, but beside that he would usually use a volunteer. Outside of class he doesn't use magic a lot. He also dosn't care if his students don't do his homework while he's not in class, but if they didn't practice something or didn't research like he told them to, he will be very angry and will give them some form of punishment. Dragon Companion: His companion is a blue nebula dragon. He is fully grown. His name is Darik and he likes messing with people. He sometimes steals things that people aren't paying attention to their things, and he likes to trick the new students. What did they do during the war?:During the war (before the Mentamosis could get out of it) he helped heal the fighters that came back from the war injured. He wasn't experienced with healing, but they got to many injured to care about experience. Why are they teaching here?: He never liked staying at home. he knew his life was a short one, so why not go see things without the smell of blood in his nose. Abilities: Relan can tell if someone is lying. He can smell it like a cat smells a fish on the counter. Likes: Laying down and doing nothing. Dislikes: fighting and arguments, and that feeling you get when you wake up from a dream and your not sure if your still dreaming. Rumors: He is just a human who fell in a tub of blue paint and can't wash it out.